warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
GIAI THOẠI SỰ KIỆN 17/3
LỜI MỞ ĐẦU: Là một tenno của WFO. Chúng ta, từ trẻ con, lớn tuổi, thanh niên, đều phải nhớ đến ngày này, cái ngày huyền thoại này, ngày sinh ra 2 huyền thoại cùng nhau tạo lên một sự kiện mà mọi tenno đã được chứng kiến không thể nào quên đi được, một phi vụ thế kỉ...cá mọi người sẽ không dám tin nhưng gì tôi đang nói, nhưng nó là sự thật và tôi sẽ tường thuật lại sự kiện này như sau. CHƯƠNG 1: đầu đuôi câu chuyện. đó có lẽ là 1 sáng âm u 16/3...... khi đang dạo chơi trong WFO mọi ng đều đổ xô đến đến xem một bài viết bóc phốt và đó là giữa 2 người tên là Tenno và Takei, vì Tenno kiên quyết không nhận sai sau hành vi trốn nợ nên Takei đã tức giận và đòi thanh toán nợ nần..... Tenno không nao núng và đã đưa ra những đòn quyết liệt chứng minh mình có dùng "omo đậm đặc" nên mình trong sạch còn về Takei vì là lính mới chưa thể chiến đấu, anh ta đành nhờ quân bài tối cao nhất đó là DE gank tem 20gg Atk:soon Def:now để nhờ sự trợ giúp CHƯƠNG 2: mọi chuyện bắt đầu. và sáng 17/3 DE đã có quyết định đó là Tenno sai và khi mọi người đổ dồn về Tenno thì anh ta cũng cố gắng tìm cho mình một bằng chứng để chứng minh "omo hơn sunlight" và khi mọi người đổ vạ vào Tenno và Takei thì rất đắc ý thì bỗng dưng có một người nói rằng DE nhầm tên của Tenno và là do lỗi Takei..... damn boy cả khán đài sục sôi người người hò reo: "BET ĐI BETTT! KÈO NÀY KO BET PHÍ VCL" và khi mọi người đang không rõ đúng sai thì Takei đã lên tiếng rằng sẽ đề nghị lại DE về vụ này.... và đúng như vậy... Tenno cũng làm mọi các để thanh minh lại còn khán giả thì "đm bại não vãi l' "tao đ hiểu gì cả".....v...v..... CHƯƠNG 3: nơi huyền thoại được sinh ra VÂNG ĐM VÃI L CÁC BẠN LUÔN ĐM KHI CẢ THẾ GIỚI TƯỞNG WIN NHƯNG MÀ ĐÉO PHẢI THẾ "CÓ CL TIN NGƯỜI VCC" TAKEI STRIKE BUT VIẾT NHẦM TÊN VÂNG ĐM SINH RA CÁI TÊN VL NHẤT LỊCH SỬ HOHOHO 1 QUẢ OUTPLAYED DÀNH CHO TENNO VÂNG VÀ ANH Ý DŨNG CẢM ĐỨNG LÊN LẬT KÈO!!!! ĐM KÈO NÀY BET CĂNG VCL CHIA TEM BET KÈO THUA THÌ "ĐÊ LÀ NHÀ BỐ" VÂNG ĐM HACK NÃO VCL LUÔN ĐANG THẮNG THÀNH THUA CHƯA TỪNG CÓ PHA NÀO TRONG LỊCH SỬ DÀI 2 NGÀY BẤT PHÂN THẮNG BẠI ĐCM ĐỈNH CAO VKL NHƯ CHƯA HỀ CÓ CUỘC CHIA TAY.... CÁC ASSMIN ĐH CLG ĐANG XẢY RA NỮA LUÔN, CUỘC CHIẾN KHÔNG HỒI KẾT CỦA TAKEIVN VÀ TENNO GÌ ĐÓ TÊN DÀI VCL KO NHỚ. VÀ KHÔNG AI BIẾT CHUYỆN GÌ SẼ XẢY RA CHỈ NHỚ MỌI NGƯỜI ĐÉO THỂ HÓNG DRAMA TIẾP ĐƯỢC VÌ NOTI NHIỀU VÃI L......... CHƯA CÓ BẤT KÌ HÔM NÀO WFO XÔM NHƯ THẾ, CHƯA BAO GIỜ NÃO CON NGƯỜI HOẠT ĐỘNG FULL 100% NHƯ VẬY QUÁ SỨC TƯỞNG TƯỢNG TỪ HACK NÃO CHO ĐẾN BẠI NÃO... phụ lục: sau khi mọi chuyện kết thúc cả 2 làm hoà và yêu nhau đến chọn đời <3 <3 <3 (phụ lục theo chủ trương "thích thì viết" ko có trong tài liệu) kí tên: Braton.Lato.Skana ĐÔI LỜI TÁC GIẢ: Cuối cùng tenno đã trốn thoát, phần thắng về takei nhưng mà liệu anh ta có thể lấy lại 200k của mình khi chót mang lầm lỡ, cả clan không nghĩ rằng lại có kẻ phạm tội biện hộ mạnh như vậy và hắn ta thoát, mang theo niềm tin, nước mắt, mồ hôi của thằng bị djt...... à nhầm người bị hại. và no one know hắn đã đi where nhà hắn ở đâu andress như thế nào.... liệu hắn có feel like hối lỗi vì hành động suc a dick của hắn không? hắn có think về takei không, no one know just tôi, because tôi dont know......... và trader của wf sẽ phải pay so đắt niềm tin của themself khi muốn gadjt mà chưa kịp show hàng đã bị call scammer :<< Thể_loại:Liên quan đến WFO